Paw Patrol: The Survivor
by Joebops35
Summary: There is a wild fire in the forrest, and something tragic happens...
1. Chapter 1

Paw Patrol: The Survivor

It was a fine Spring day for the Paw Patrol, no problems, or emergancies, for most of the day.

"Ha, can't catch me Ch-." Marshall was cut off when he smelled smoke.

"Hey, do you smell that? It smells like, SMOKE!

"It's coing from there, the woods! WILD FIRE!

"Paw Patrol, to the lookout! Ryder called after hering what Chase and Marshall had said.

*Elevator scene

"Ready for action Ryder, sir."

"Pups, we have a serious emergancy, there is a wild fire in the woods. We have to get to it fast before it gets bigger. Marshall, I need you to put out the fire with your water cannon.

"I'm fired up!"

"Skye, I need you to put fire retardant over the forrest to fight it as well.

"Let's take to the sky!

Once they got to the wild fire...

"I got it! Marshall said confidently.

"Woah!" Marshall exclaimed as he went tumbling into the flames.

"MARSHALL!


	2. Chapter 2: F is for friend

Chapter 2: F is for friend

"M-m-marshall." Chase said as his heart stopped.

"Help! Marshall exclaimed before he went out of sight and those were the last words they heard from him.

once Skye had got all of the flames out...

"No sign of Marshall." Chase said crying.

"He has to be out there." Ryder said as he still had faith in finding Marshall.

Back at the lookout (not with Marshall)...

"He's my best friend, he can't be dead!" Chase said still crying.

"Help!" Said Marshall indicating that he was still out there somewhere.

"Marshall!" Chase exclaimed now certain that he was still out there.

Chase decided to look for Marshall.

"Chase, where are you going? Skye asked

"I'm going to look... for Marshall." Chase hesitated.

"Really? I thought he was...dead." Skye said in a mournful tone.

"Not to me he isn't. My friend is still out there, and he is coming home." Chase said running of to the forrest.

Once he got to the forrest...

"Marshall! Marshall!" Chase exclaimed his voice getting louder and louder.

"Come on Marshall, I know your out there!" Chase was practically talking to a no one.

"Oh man, well I guess you aren't." Chase sighed very sadly.

Back at the lookout...

"Still no Marshall."

For the next couple of days, the pups were quiet, and depressed to the loss of one of their members. But that's what they thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Somebody Help

Chapter 3: Somebody Help

"H-h-help."

"Ugh."

"S-s-somebody...help!" Marshall yelled.

"B-b-bear." Marshall said extremely paranoid now.

Fortunately, Marshall was camo with the ashes he was coated in.

Somehow, Marshall got up and started to walk. Unfortunately, he stepped on a pile of thorns and couldn't walk very good.

"Marshall!" Chase yelled even more certain than before.

"Skye! Marshall is still out there and I know it, I heard him yell help again

"Well, should we look for him?" Skye questioned.

"Of course we should!" Chase responded quickly.

"Ouch! Must have been the second and third degree burns. Marshall had gotten severly burned from the fire.

"Don't die here, you can do it Marshall. Marshall kept talking to himself.

Now Marshall was lost the woods.

"Help, just somebody help me! Marshall exclaimed

"I hear him! Chase said releived.

"We need to find him!"

"Just think about how Everest would feel if you died. You have to find a way out." Marshall was trying to encourage himself.

Marshall may have had thorns in his paws, second and third degree burns and probably a sprainged paw, but the only thing that was giving him hope was Everest.


	4. Chapter 4: Bite the bullet

Chapter 4: Bite the Bullet

"The pain!" Marshall exclaimed. By this point (Gore overload warning) Marshall had razor-sharp thorns stuck in his paws, he was coated in ashes, second degree burns, and a broken right leg.

"Help, it's Marshall! If somebody can hear me then HEEEELLLLPPPP!

"Skye, I swear, I just heard Marshall call for help, and he said his name. Chase said still not giving up to find his friend.

"I'll go with you then. Skye said.

When they got to the forrest...

"Uh, some- so- ssssss." Marshall collapsed. (You: Oh god, Marshall nooooooo!)

Marshall was pretty much dead, no conciousness what so ever, Marshall was... gone.

"Marshall! Chase finally found him laying there, his whole body in riggermortis (When your body is extremely stiff when your dead).

"No. Marshall." Chases heart skipped a beat the stopped. Chase sobbed for the first time in his life. Skye comforted him from the loss of a memer and his best friend. But Chase knew that his friend was in a better place with no pain and was releaved. He wasn't with his friends anymore, but rather with his family members, up in heaven.

"G-g-goodbye. Marshall. Chase kept crying over his tragic loss.

Marshall POV

W-where am I? Marshall asked confused.

"Your in a better place Marshall." a voice that Marshall hadn't heard in a while.


End file.
